Sailor Scouts
by heartbroken4eva
Summary: This is the story of the sailor scouts coming to earth.
1. Sailor Scouts

Sailor Scouts.  
  
Queen Beryl was watching the Mars Kingdom. And smiled thoughtfully. They were all so happy there, the occupants, that they were forgetting their duties as Sailor Scouts to protect the universe. If only she could take each Scout's life force, their crystal, together they would make the most powerful energy source, the Imperium crystal. Only with that could she bring her master back to full strength, and then the Negaverse would have the power they needed to take over the universe. Beryl wondered how she could do this. The Sailor Scouts were immortal on Mars, because their crystals could not be removed. However, on earth, the Scouts became mortal, because their crystals could be removed. Beryl would have to lure them down to earth, perhaps take something precious to them all, to remove their crystals. Beryl peered into her crystal ball. She could see all of the Sailor Scouts, Queen Mars,(who ruled over the Mars Kingdom with King Darien)Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune, all sitting round, watching Mars and Darien's daughter Reeny singing and dancing for them. When the song ended, the Scouts all laughed and clapped Reeny, Jupiter even gave her some sweets. Darien lifted his young daughter onto his knee, all they all settled down to hear Saturn sing. Beryl looked away. Little Reeny, who everybody loved, she would be the perfect bait to lure the Scouts down to earth. But how to take her from them?  
"Jedite! Zoicte! Come here!" she called to her two closest minions. They appeared at her side. Beryl pointed out Reeny in her crystal ball.  
"You see that girl? She is Reeny, the Mars princess. I want you two to take her, tonight."  
"But..?" started Jedite.  
"Do the job first, ask questions later!" snapped Beryl. "Take this, to put in her bed," Beryl handed Zocite a black crystal. "And to make sure that you don't wake anybody up, clumsy fools that you are, I will give you some magic powder to throw at them, so that they don't awake until morning. Bring Reeny straight to me. She is VERY important at the moment. You may go," she said, dismissing them with her hand. They left, looking bewildered. Smiling evilly, Beryl thought, soon.  
  
*  
  
"I think she's finally lost it," muttered Zocite, as she and Jedite crept down the corridor towards the bed chambers. It was gone midnight, and they were in the Mars Kingdom, taking up their mission. "I don't see what she needs some spoilt, bratty kid for, anyway." "Idiot!" snapped Jedite. "When the previous Queen Mars lived here, her Kingdom was rapidly growing. Almost as rapidly as the opposing force; the Negaverse. Our master decided to take the Mars Kingdom, and the Negaverseal force came to get it. But Queen Mars and her troops were waiting. There was a great battle, the two sets of troops destroyed each other, and Queen Mars was badly injured. The master was preparing to take the Mars Kingdom, and declare it her own, when Queen Mars sacrificed herself to destroy our master. Her life force, the Imperium crystal left her body, destroyed our master, and leaving her for dead, dispatched itself among nine babies, the Queen Mars' own daughter, and the babies from the eight other planets. The crystals that had put themselves into the babies as their life force, gave the babies, and their planets a number of special powers. Each baby grew up to be the ruler of their planet. However, the Negaverse was a strong force on earth at the time, and the baby who was destined to be the next ruler there, was taken to Mars to be protected, denying earth it's powers. It would have been vulnerable to the Negaverse, but the master had been left powerless, though very slightly alive, and was taken to a safe location, the Negaverse leaving with it. There were some years of tranquillity. All those containing parts of the Imperium crystal felt drawn together, and left their own planets, which were safe, to go to Mars, where they felt the most drawn, as two of those containing crystals lived. They, helped by some who had been around to see the old Queen Mars defeat the master, figured out their story, and why they were drawn to each other, and why they had special powers. Thanks to them, the Milky Way was safe. However, the Negaverse was slowly growing stronger, feeding off weak planets in a distant galaxy. Eventually, they set up a small colony on the still vulnerable earth, where they have been growing ever since. If the Negaverse has any hope of getting back the power they once had, we need to get the Imperium crystal to give the master back her strength. And we need the protectors of the Galaxy, the Sailor Scouts to do that."  
"But there are only eight Sailor Scouts," said Zoicte, puzzled.  
"The earth child was secretly taken to Mars. A spell was put upon them so that only when they are truly ready to return to earth and protect it from evil they will remember. Shhh, now, we're here." They had reached the bed chambers. They crept through each bedroom, throwing a little of the magic powder that Beryl had given them at each Sailor Scout. When they reached Venus' bed chamber, Jedite stopped, staring at the girl, lying in her bed, as if in a trance. She was lying alone in such a big bed, she was so beautiful, he just felt that he should be in it with her.  
"Jedite!" hissed Zocite. "JEDITE!!!" Jedite snapped out of his trance, and crept after Zocite.  
"What was that?" demanded Zocite angrily. Jedite shrugged.  
"Tut, I don't know why Beryl can't get someone a bit more useful to help me out. Someone with a brain."  
"Why you little..."growled Jedite, raising his fists.  
"Oh, shut yer mouth, you big lump," mocked Zocite, pulling her angry companion into the next room.  
When the two evil minions left with Reeny, no one awoke to hear her scream.  
  
*  
  
The Queen of the Mars Kingdom, Raye, awoke at a surprisingly decent hour that morning. She was usually woken by the young daughter at seven, but that morning she did not stir until half past nine.  
"Hi," she said, sleepily, looking into the just opened eyes of Darien.  
"Morning," he replied, kissing the top of her head. "I wonder where Reeny's gotten to. Lita and Ami are probably teaching her to ride. She's been pestering them for ages!" Just as he said that, Lita (Sailor Jupiter) burst in, closely followed by Ami (Sailor Mercury) and Mina (Sailor Venus). "Could you try knocking, next time," suggesting Darien, cocking an eyebrow. But Lita looked upset, worried and tired.  
"Is Reeny in here?" she cried. Raye shook her head. "No. Why..?"  
"Nooo!" moaned Lita, sinking to the floor. "Reeny's gone!"  
  
* A black crystal had been found in Reeny's bed.  
"No!" gasped Raye. "The Negaverse! Oh, where is my poor Reeny?"  
"I bet they've taken her to earth," declared Ami, her jaw tightening. "They probably want to lure us down there to take our crystals!"  
"Well then it's there we must go!" cried Lita. "And rescue poor Reeny, take down the Negaverse and..."  
"But how do they hope to get all of our crystals?" Interrupted Mina. "They obviously want them for the Imperium crystal, but even if just one of us stays here, then the crystal can't be formed, and it will be safe."  
"I expect that they had put some kind of spell on Reeny, one that only the Imperium crystal can break."  
"Or maybe not," said Lita. "I bet they're bluffing. If we..."  
"We can't take that chance," Lita was once again interrupted, this time by Hollie (Sailor Saturn).  
"We can't take that chance," said Hollie in her quiet but firm voice. "We will only have one chance at saving Reeny, we can't take any chances."  
"But are you all prepared to come? She looked around at the Sailor Scouts. They all nodded, those who had been actively involved in the argument, and the others too, Michelle (Sailor Neptune), and Amara (Sailor Uranus). The eighth Scout, Pluto (called so because she is Sailor Pluto, and won't tell anyone her real name.) was not present, but Mars was sure that she would agree, she loved Reeny as her own. Mars smiled thankfully.  
"It'll be okay," Darien whispered in her ear, tightly hugging her. "We'll find our daughter."  
  
*  
  
Pluto was explaining to them what leaving for earth would entail. They were standing at the gates of the Kingdom with her, listening patiently to what would happen to them.  
"When I send you down to earth, you will become younger. You will be mortal on earth, and the younger you are, the longer you can spend on earth. You will all be about fourteen, you will remember who you really are and what you are doing, however, I am afraid that you won't recognise the others. You must find each other before you can save Reeny. You will still have your powers, and you can still use them, but it would be wise you keep them secret, or change your identity when you use them so you will be harder for the Negaverse to find. I will not be able to join you on earth straight away, but I will be there when you need me. You will all have a false earth family, and I will tell you your surnames that you will have to use on earth. Raye, your surname will be Hino. Darien, yours will be Shields. Ami, yours will be Anderson, Mina, Usagi, Lita, Kato, Hollie, Tomme, Amara, Wallace, and Michelle, your surname will be O'Brien. There's not much more I can tall you. Are you sure you all want to go?" The Sailor Scouts all looked at each other. 


	2. Making Friends

Making Friends. It was the first day of a new school for Raye Hino. She was a bit nervous, worried about whether she, as a new student, would be accepted. But that wasn't important. She was there for a purpose, and being the most popular girl in the class was not part of it. Besides, she though, why wouldn't they like me? Raye was walking to the bus stop, and as she walked along, she looked at some of the other girls, walking, mostly in the opposite direction to her, toward the public school. Raye, however, was attending a private school, a little further up in town. Most of the girls were walking in groups, but it wasn't those that interested her. It was the ones walking alone, who were maybe new to their school, too. Perhaps they too were from far away, as far away as she was. Raye shook her head. She was not going to be able to tell just by looking.  
  
{center}*{/center}  
  
It was Lita Kato's first day, too. She had already made some friends, Mina and Ami. But she also go on well with Rosie, Helen and Candy. Her teachers were Okay, she had a variety, some were nice, but others, very strict. But Lita knew that if she kept in line, then she wouldn't get much hassle from them. On her way home, Lita saw a very pretty girl who looked in a state of shock. She giggled behind her hand. She looked very funny. Probably just seen a cute guy or something. Shaking her head, Lita walked on.  
  
{center}*{/center}  
  
Her breath caught in her throat, and her foot caught in the pavement. She tripped over, and sent books sprawling everywhere. What an idiot! She though, I must look really stupid! Raye had just seen the cutest boy-no he was a man that she had ever seen. He was tall, dark and handsome, with model good looks, looking like he had just stepped out of a romantic movie. And Raye was stretched out on the pavement, books everywhere. She scrambled to her knees, and started picking up the books. The guy approached her, and, bending down, started helping her pick up the books.  
"You Okay?" he asked.  
"Y-yes. Oh, I'm so clumsy!" she babbled.  
"You should watch where you're going," he said, cocking an eyebrow, mockingly. Something went of in Raye's mind.  
"There might not be anyone as nice as me to help you pick up you things!"  
"What? Oh, yeah." She giggled nervously, getting to her feet. "Thanks," she said, "er..?"  
"Darien. Darien Shields. And the pleasure's all mine. And you are..?"  
"Raye," she said.  
"Well, Raye, I've gotta go now, but it's been nice meeting you. See ya' around."  
"Yeah, bye," whimpered Raye, practically running off. Wow! She thought.  
  
{center}*{/center}  
  
The next day, Raye saw Darien on her way home from school. He smiled and winked at her, but did not stop. Raye's heart fluttered, and she grinned inanely. She felt very light on her toes, almost as if... And then she went crashing into a complete stranger!  
"Ow!"  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The girl grinned. She was tall, with fairly long brown hair, tied back in a pony tail. She looked about Raye's age, but then again, she wouldn't have known her, because the girl was wearing a public school uniform.  
"I'm sorry," Raye repeated. "I wasn't looking where I was going."  
"Did you see that boy again?"  
"Boy? Er, what boy?"  
"I saw you yesterday. You looked like you had just seen Freddy Prince Jr!"  
"Was I that obvious?" moaned Raye.  
"Not that obvious," said the girl kindly. "Just call it...female intuition. I'm Lita, by the way."  
"Raye," she told Lita. It turned out that Raye and Lita had to walk the same way home, so they walked together, deep in conversation. Raye inevitably told Lita about Darien, she thought that it was very sweet. Eventually though, they had to part ways, but as Raye walked up the stairs to the temple that she shared with the Grandfather, she thought, I've really found a true friend.  
  
{center}*{/center}  
  
Some hours later, Lita was walking home from the shops. It was dark, but she was one girl that didn't have to be afraid of muggers. But she had other things to fear. And one of them was waiting in an empty carpark. It was a water demon.  
"I am Mara, from the Negaverse, here to destroy you!"  
"Jupiter power," cried Lita instinctively, and she began to transform into a Sailor Scout.  
"Jupiter thunder crash!" Jupiter yelled. The attack hit Mara, but she was strong, and the attack did not completely defeat her.  
"Ahhhrg! Now you'll pay! Ice shriek!" Jupiter was knocked to the ground. She hit the tarmac badly, her head bouncing against it. She felt dizzy, and struggled to stay conscious. She knew that at any minute, Mara was going to finish her off. She tried to get up, but her limbs weren't co-operating. Her last thought before blacking out, was, I hope that the others find Reeny.  
  
{center}*{/center}  
  
It all happened so quickly that it was hard for Raye to remember exactly what had happened. One minute she was sitting, doing her homework, the next, she was pulling on her coat and rushing out of the door. It was like some giant force was pulling her, and she didn't know where it was taking her, but she couldn't resist it. It took her down the main road, towards the bleaker part of town. Eventually she arrived at the old car park, and the force was gone, dropping her like a rag doll. Raye fell to her knees, but quickly righted herself again, because a water demon was standing over a huddled shadow on the floor, and was about to attack.  
"Mars celestial fire surround!" she cried, and then transformed. Her attack hit the water demon, knocking it too the ground. She ran over to the huddled shape on the ground. It was a girl, wearing a uniform, just like her own.  
  
{center}*{/center}  
  
Lita opened her eyes, and light flooded it. She winced slightly, before looking around. She was in a small bedroom, painted soft colours, and warmly decorated. Unlit candles stood on a small shelf, alongside small, gold statues.  
"Hello?" she said softly. A girl walked in.  
"Raye? What..?"  
"Hi Jupiter," Raye said in a quiet voice.  
"What? How do you..?"  
"I'm Sailor Mars," she said.  
"Mars? Raye. Oh my gosh, I remember now! Raye!" she leaped up and hugged her friend.  
"I can't believe that we've found each other already!"  
"I know! I thought that I'd never remember who you all really are. All I could remember from the Mars Kingdom was little Reeny, I could half see other people, but not quite their faces. It's so frustrating. But now I can remember you, its like a door being opened. Still, it must be harder for you, you must be dreadfully missing your husband."  
"It's so hard," she said, sadly. "I can remember the love we shared, but I can't quite remember him. He must have been very handsome. Oh, it's so terrible."  
"Don't worry, we'll find him soon. Look how quickly you found me." Raye smiled. "Thanks."  
"Hey, what are friend for?" And the two friends hugged. 


	3. Mercury and the Masked Stranger

Mercury and The Masked Stranger. "Mars fire..." "Jupiter Thunder..." "IGNITE!!!" "CRASH!!!" The girls' joint attack finished of the monster from the Negaverse. The girls jumped up and down in triumph. "YES!!! Another one for the Sailor Scouts!" cried Lita. "How about we go and get a McDonalds?" she suggested to Raye, her best friend and fellow Sailor Scout. Raye nodded, trying to get her breath back. "Sure," she eventually said. Ohhh, Darien might even be there! She added to herself. They transformed back from Sailor Scouts, and then headed off for McDonalds.  
When they arrived, they ordered their meals, and then went and sat down while they waited for the food. Suddenly, someone Lita knew walked in. "Amy! Oy, Amy! Over here! Hi!" she cried. A shortish girl, with short blue hair walked over. "Hi!" she said. "Amy, this is Raye. Raye, this is Amy. She goes to my school. Amy smiled at Raye, who grinned back. "Hey, take a seat," she offered. "Er, no, thank you. I'm meeting someone." "Who?" inquired Lita, excitedly. Amy mumbled something inaudible under her breath, but Lita obviously heard. "Greg! Oh, you two make such a cute couple!" she laughed happily. "We're not a couple!" blushed Amy. "We're just discussing that maths project." "Yeah, right," said Lita, as Amy rushed off, embarrassed. "She's really nice," commented Lita, as a waitress brought their burgers over. "But I don't think that she could be a Sailor Scout. She seems too...settled here." "You never know," said Raye, thoughtfully. "They could be anyone." Lita nodded, taking a bite out of her hot burger. Just as Raye had started crunching on a chip, the door opened, and someone, this time familiar to Raye walked in. Raye dropped the chip. "It's DARIEN!" she hissed at Lita. "Don't look!" she moaned, as Lita turned around. Darien went over to the counter, and ordered some food. He stood for a moment, waiting for his meal. When he had paid, and it was all sitting on his tray, he turned around, and looked for a seat. He spotted Raye, and walked over. "Um, excuse me? Raye? Could I sit here, please?" "Well, I um..." "Sure!" gushed Lita, and moved Raye's tray over, so that there was some room for Darien. "Hi, I'm Darien. I bumped into Raye the other day. I don't think that she had a very nice trip! And you are..?" "Lita. I'm a friend of Raye. She's a very good friend for anybody to have..." Raye kicked her under the table. "Ow!" "So Raye," said Darien. "You going to that New Years Eve party in the park?" "Well I..." Lita gave her a look. "Yeah, I am. You?" "I meant, are you going with anybody?" "Well, Lita and I...No, not with anyone." "Well, would you like to go with me?" He asked, sounding a little less confident. Raye nodded, happily. "Good," he said, cocking an eyebrow. "Hopefully I'll make a better partner than Lita."  
  
{center}*{/center}  
  
"Amy should be here soon," said Lita looking at her watch. Raye, who lived in a temple with her Grandfather, had invited Lita and Amy round the next evening. But Amy was already late, something that Lita wasn't used to her being. It was then that they heard the scream outside. They ran out as quickly as they could. The first thing that they saw was Raye's Granddad, lying unconscious on the floor. Two, giant men, looking very ferocious stood opposite a girl in a Sailor Scout uniform. They couldn't see who it was, but they didn't have time to ask. As quickly as they could, they transformed. "Jupiter power!" "Mars power!" They were just in time. Though the girl was doing well, one of the giants was already injured, she had been fighting for a while on her own, and was getting tired. The girls sprung into action. "Mars fire ignite!" Raye sent her flaming attack at the weaker giant. Lita finished it off with, "Jupiter thunder crash!" But the other giant was still strong. The other Scout blinded it with her attack, "Mercury bubbles blast!" But then it hit her to the floor with an even stronger attack. "Doom cannon blast!" "Jupiter thunder clap zap!" cried Lita, but the attack did very little damage, as he had shielded himself. "Doom destruction cloud!" This attack hit Lita, and sent her flying to the floor. "Mars celestual fire surround!" cried Raye, but the attack barely penetrated the shield. He turned to Raye. He smiled evilly, a growl bubbling up in his throat. He seemed to surge with energy, and Raye knew that she was in trouble. "Ultimate...dark..." Raye prepared to block the attack. "POWER!!!" It all seemed to happen in slow motion. The attack was hurtling towards her. She bent her knees. Then, a dark shape seemed to leap in front of the attack, taking it for Raye. "Ahhhh!" the figure cried out, and fell to the floor. Raye rushed over to them, but, amazingly, they scrambled to their feet. "I am Tuxedo Mask," the figure told Raye. He was tall, and wearing a tuxedo. But he looked to be incredibly handsome beneath his mask. From his cloak, he produced a rose, with he threw at the giant, breaking his shield. "Now, get him while he's weak!" cried Tuxedo Mask. "Mars fire IGNITE!!!" cried Raye. The giant was nearly finished, but Raye was exausted, and feel into Tuxedo Mask's arms. "Quickly!" he hissed at her. The giant was turning, preparing to attack. "I can't!" Raye sobbed. His arms gave her strength, she knew that she would eventually be able to attack, if only she had some time! Suddenly, a cry sounded from somewhere beside Raye. "Mercury Bubbles BLAST!!!" The attack from the Scout temporarily blinded the giant, giving Raye the time to put her weight back on her own feet, and perform the final attack. "Mars celestual fire surround!" With a cry, the monster was defeated. Sighing, Raye turned around to thank Tuxedo Mask. He was gone. She watched as the mysterious Sailor Scout went over to Lita, and helped her up. "Who are you?" cried Raye. The girl looked up. It was Amy.  
  
{center}*{/center}  
  
"So you're Sailor Mercury?" Amy nodded. "I'm so glad that you two have found me!" she said happily. "I felt so alone. It was such a struggle. I was trying to find everyone, but I couldn't remember what they looked like. I'd see someone, and think 'Oh, maybe she's a Sailor Scout,' but then I'd think, 'how am I ever going to know?' But now I've got you!" They nodded. "We felt the same," said Raye. "But it must be worst for you, Raye. Can't you remember your husband?" Raye sadly shook her head. Lita put a comforting arm around her. "Don't worry. We'll find him."  
  
{center}*{/center}  
  
"Grandpa, are you sure you're okay?" "Ohhhh, yes. I just I wish that I could remember. If I knew who'd done this, I go and...it's a good thing that you and your friend came out and scared them. You didn't see who it was, did you?" "No, Grandpa, they were wearing masks." "Oh well. Well, if they ever come back, I'll be ready for them. It's getting late, you'd better go to bed." "Goodnight, Grandpa," sighed Raye. "Goodnight," said her Grandpa. Raye traipsed up the stairs. She changed into her pyjama's, and climbed into bed. Lying there, she felt rather guilty. She was going to the party with Darien, and she had to admit it to herself, was developing a crush on Tuxedo Mask. And she was married. Yet, it was so hard to keep loving someone when she couldn't even remember their name. Sighing, she eventually fell asleep. She dreamt that she was on the Mars Kingdom with her husband, but he was wearing a mask like Tuxedo Mask's, but it covered his whole head. She awoke with a start, covered in sweat, and, picking up her phone, she rang Lita.  
  
{center}*{/center}  
  
Lita woke up at 12.30am when her mobile started to ring. "Wha-what?" she rubbed her eyes. The ringing did not stop, so she fumbled on her bedside table for the ringing phone. "Hello?" It was Raye, sobbing down the phone. Lita spent the next hour of the morning calming her down, and didn't get back to sleep until 2.00am. 


	4. The Party

The Party  
  
Lita and Amy were getting ready at Lita's house. They were going to the New Years Eve Party together, and Amy was going to meet Greg at the party. They still weren't an official couple, but meeting as 'friends'. Lita seemed to find it very amusing to tease Amy about this. Raye, who was going with Darien, was being picked up by him from her house. The party outdoors was a very good idea, it suited the warm climate, and it gave them the opportunity for a massive firework display. Everyone was very excited.  
"Does this dress look okay on me?" Amy asked, stepping out of her en suit bathroom.  
"You look fantastic!" Lita gushed. She got to her feet and took her friends hands. "You look stunning!"  
"I don't know..." Amy started, looking down at the figure hugging design of the blue silky fabric.  
"Oh, its suits you, you should wear stuff like this more often!" Lita said firmly. Amy really did look great, her slim figure framed perfectly by the dress that matched her dark blue eyes and her hair shining.  
"Aren't you going to put your dress on?" She asked Lita.  
"I suppose.." Lita blushed.  
"Go on then!" Amy grinned. Lita grabbed her dress which was on Amy's bed, and stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Amy grinned. Lita wasn't too happy about having to wear a dress. Amy sat down in front of her make up mirror, and took out her mascara, but found that she couldn't apply it because her hands were shaking. She was mostly nervous about Greg. She really liked him, and didn't want anything to go wrong.  
'Come on Amy', she said to herself. 'This is no harder that simultaneous equations.' She took a deep breath and steadied herself, and then started putting on her make up.  
  
Raye was just as nervous as Amy. She couldn't believe her luck, to be asked to the party by the gorgeous Darien, but she knowing how great he looked, Raye knew that she would have to look equally as fantastic. She looked in the mirror for the fifth time, worrying about her dress. It was tight and low cut, and Raye worried that it was too sexy. She really really really liked Darien, but she didn't want to give him the wrong impression. Raye had to keep reminding herself that she was married. But then again... Though she had been ready for a hour, Raye peered closely at her face to make sure her make up was perfect. Looking at the clock, she realised that Darien would nearly be there, and put a rose in her black and purple hair, as a finishing touch. But Ray was sure her look needed something else...Then it came to her. Fumbling in her jewellery box, she pulled out a diamond necklace, decorated with black sapphires and rubies. It was very special to Raye, her Grandfather had given it to her the other day, and it completed the outfit.  
'Perfect', she thought. 'I hope!' Then she heard a knock at the door.  
  
Lita stepped out of the bathroom  
"Wow!" cried Amy. "You look wonderful!"  
"Yeah, whatever," muttered Lita. She tugged at the skirt of her dress in an annoyed fashion.  
  
{center}*{/center} Though the song was quite fast, Raye and Darien were dancing slowly, oblivious to the music. Inside Darien's arms, Raye felt like she was in a shelter. But she couldn't help think about her husband. Where was he now? Was he sitting somewhere, alone on New Years eve, wondering who she was, and what she looked like, while Raye was in the arms of another man. She shifted uneasily. Hey, she thought, trying to rid herself of her guilt, and enjoy her evening. I don't even know who he is. Hey, he could be Darien for all I know! Then the tune slowed, as a love song came on, and they started moving with the rhythm of the music. And Raye forgot everything. Forgot about her husband, the Mars Kingdom and finding Reeny, and stared up into Darien's eyes. She felt like they were the only people there, the only people on earth, dancing to their own private melody. And he started to bend his head forward, and leaned into kiss her. Part of her mind screamed No! You have a husband!, and though Raye knew that once their lips met that she would be lost to him, another part of her mind was urging her on, telling her how right it was...turning her head towards his...closing her eyes and...  
"Raye! Hi!" came a voice. They jumped apart. Damn, thought Raye. The spell was broken. It was Amy.  
"Oh, sorry, am I interrupting?" flustered Amy.  
"Not at all," said Raye, with clenched teeth.  
"Raye, I don't think I've met your friend," said Darien, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"This is Amy, one of Lita's school friends. Amy, this is, my, er, friend Darien."  
"Glad to meet you," smiled Darien, outstretching his hand. Amy shook it.  
  
"I'm just going to get a drink," he said. "Would either of you like one?"  
"No thanks," they said at the same time.  
"Fair enough," said Darien, walking off. Then Raye told Amy what she'd really interrupted.  
"Oh God, I'm so sorry," gasped Amy, giggling. "I'll go. Gotta get back to Greg!" Raye didn't argue. A moment later, she spotted Lita.  
"Lita! Hey, Lita!" Lita, who had been talking to a striking, blond haired girl, went over. "How's it going?" she asked. "you look fab!" Raye grinned. "It's going great!"  
"Oh?" probed Lita.  
"Well, we were dancing. And it was just magical. I think that Darien was about to kiss me, but Amy interrupted."  
"Ohhhh! Amy, bad timing! We've got to get that girl some tact!" laughed Lita.  
"Tell me about it," muttered Raye. As she gazed absently around, she spotted a boy, of about their age, staring at her friend. But when he realised Raye was looking at him, he looked sharply away.  
"That boy is looking at you," Raye whispered.  
"Where?" asked Lita, turning around.  
"Don't look!" hissed Raye.  
"Oh, that's just Ken, from school," said Lita, absently, though she blushed a little. "Hey! Ken!" Lita called. Ken went over.  
"Hi, Lita," he said. "How you doing?"  
"I'm doing great. This is a great party. This is Raye, my best friend."  
"Hi Raye," smiled Ken. "I'm Ken." Raye smiled.  
"D'you have Mrs. Kipper for science" Kan asked Lita, as they wondered off. Lita smiled and winked at Raye.  
Raye was just beginning to wonder where Darien had got to, when two hands covered her eyes.  
"Guess who?" a masculine voice whispered in her ear. Raye's heart began to beat faster. She could smell his smell, feel his breath on her neck. Pulling his hands away, and turning Raye round, he really did kiss her. It was truly magical, soft yet powerful, and when it ended, Raye felt at peace.  
"I wouldn't mind doing that again," whispered Darien, kissing her again. Taking her hand, Darien led Raye away from the main part of the party, where there was dancing and laughter, to a quieter part of the park. They sat on the swings, and watched fireworks in the distance. They didn't talk, they didn't need to. They just held hands, and swung. Then, Raye's mobile started to ring.  
"Leave it," whispered Darien.  
"No, it might be important," said Raye, apologetically. She answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, Raye? It's Lita. Quick, we need you over here, pronto. Transform on the way. We've got trouble. Negaverse scum."  
"Sure, I'll be right there," said Raye, hearing cry's in the background. She shoved her phone back into her pocket.  
"I've gotta go!" she cried, running off.  
What's going on? wondered Darien. Confused, he started walking back to the party.  
  
{center}*{/center}  
  
It was quite a fight. There was an army of soldiers from the Negaverse. The Scouts were fighting well, sending off hoards of attacker's with one attack, but the soldier's just seemed to keep coming. It was a big help when Tuxedo Mask arrived on the scene, though. He caught Sailor Mars' eye, and she gave him a little wave, before sending off a cluster of attackers with an attack. It almost seemed to be that the flow of soldier's was diminishing, they were finishing them off, when a tall man, with long dark hair appeared.  
"You may have defeated my army," he cried, "but you'll never defeat me! I am Neflite, and I will be the Sailor Scout's undoing! Leo Ferocity ATTACK!" A giant attack send Jupiter flying.  
"Mercury Bubbles BLAST!" Mercury tried to blind the man, but he swept the bubbles aside with one hand.  
"Hahahaha!" you'll NEVER defeat me! Gemini double BLAST!" This attack hit Tuxedo Mask, who flew to the floor.  
"Jupiter Thunder CRASH!" cried Jupiter, struggling to her feet. This attack hit Neflite, and Mercury took this advantage to send her attack at him.  
"Mercury Bubbles BLAST!" This time it worked, hitting Neflite, and making him cover his eye's in pain.  
"Sagittarius fire bow SHOOT!" he cried, but the attack went hurtling off in the completely wrong direction.  
"Mars Fire IGNITE!" This attack hit him to. They thought that he was nearly finished, but his strength didn't seem to be ending. He jumped to his feet, and send another attack at Tuxedo Mask, who was also just getting to his feet.  
"Scorpio STING!" This attack sent Tuxedo Mask down again.  
"Nooo!" cried Mars, "Mars Fire IGNITE!" Mars' attack did some damage to Neflite, and though he was beginning to tire, he send Mars down with,  
"Taurus Bull CHARGE!"  
"Mercury Bubbles BLAST!" cried Mercury, hitting Neflite with an attack that gave her some time to go and help Mars to her feet.  
"Jupiter Thunder CRASH!" This attack narrowly missed Neflite, but he sent Jupiter down with,  
"Cancer Crab Claw SLASH!" He then turned on Mars and Mercury, who was helping her companion to her feet.  
"Aries Head BUTT!" The attack was hurtling towards the two girls, when something intersected it's path, and stopped it. As the item fell to the floor, the girls could just make out what it was. A rose.  
"Jupiter Thunder CRASH!" cried Jupiter. The attack hit Neflite, and sent him flying in pain. But, once more, he got to his feet. And turned on Jupiter.  
"Aquarius Water..."  
"Mercury Bubbles BLAST!" Mercury cried out, before Neflite could send out his attack. This attack seemed to really hurt Neflite. They were wearing him down. He finally seemed to be weakening.  
"Jupiter Thunder...!"  
"Mars Fire..."  
"CRASH!"  
"IGNITE!" The two scouts did a joint attack, which sent Neflite flying. Finally, he was defeated.  
"Nice one!" panted Mercury, giving Jupiter a high five, before running off into the woods to transform back.  
Mars looked around for Tuxedo Mask, to congratulate him, but he was no where to be seen. She dubiously followed her friends into the woods.  
  
{center}*{/center}  
  
Raye was wandering around, completely lost. Somewhere, she had lost her friends, and now she was stumbling through the woods, trying not to ruin her dress. She tried to go towards the direction of the music, but she seemed to be just walking in circles. Suddenly, she saw a dark figure sitting on a fallen tree. "Hello?" she walked up cautiously behind them. The figure turned. It was Darien. "Darien!" she sat down beside him. "Lost?" he queried, cocking an eyebrow at her. Raye blushed. He looked so handsome in the moonlight. "Me too," he admitted. Raye looked at him, staring off into space, as if e had a lot on his mind. Raye looked up the stars. Her home planet was out there somewhere. She felt a longing to be there, without any worries hanging over her. But in a way, it was nice, just sitting there in silence with Darien beside her. "The stars are so beautiful," he said softly. "See the moon. It's full." "Perfect," Raye whispered. Darien started intently at her. "You look perfect tonight." He stroked her hair. Suddenly, fireworks started whizzing into the sky and exploding in a burst of colour. Suddenly, some distance off, a countdown started. "Five!" "Oh no!" Raye got to her feet. "The countdown has started!" But Darien got up after her, and took her by the wrist, and turned her to him. "Four!" Raye stared up into his dark eyes, as they stood pressed against one another. "Three!" "Darien..." she whispered, but he lifted a finger to her lips. Gently he lifted it to her forehead, and traced the outline of her face. "Two!" Darien pulled Raye to him, their lips meeting. "One!" They gently sank to the floor. 


End file.
